Midnight Run
by Nature9000
Summary: When Sam's mom uses the money for food on hair products and cigarettes, she complains to Freddie, who in turn decides to grab her some food, on foot in the middle of the night. She goes after him and he broods over the biggest mistake of his life.


Midnight Run

Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly

A/N: Really don't have much to say to this. It's inspired by something, and yada yada, you don't need to know, just read and enjoy the story!

-WHAT I'D DO FOR A FRIEND, WHAT I'D DO FOR YOU-

Freddie just finished writing a new chapter to his story when he pulled up his messenger account, he knew there weren't many people on his specific messenger, since most had other accounts or didn't use the computer at all. One person who used to not be so savvy on the computer until at least a year prior was Sam, she'd mostly been making youtube videos for a beloved video game and had gotten into anime. She finally tried skype and Freddie helped her through it, since it was confusing to her. They managed to have several webcam chats, all of which were amazing.

There was a time he dated her, it wasn't much, and it didn't really last. He hadn't really known what it was all about then, and he foolishly called it off. Then he met someone who was too attached other things and let people walk all over him. When he finally broke things off with that person, Sam was one of the first, after the pool game and beer with Jonah, person he met up with. What he didn't expect was, he still had feelings for her. He denied it before, but not anymore, especially since he had thought about her for the last two years he'd been gone for. They had talked later on, both admitting neither of them wanted any relationship at all, and it was best for them to stick as friends. It was sad, to be honest, but he had to deal with it, especially since he really didn't want to get involved with any more women, he'd been too hurt anyway, and too afraid to get close to anyone again.

He would always ignore his feelings for Sam now, no matter what or how strong they might become. Yet, even still, there were some pretty crazy, nutty things that he would do for her. Little things, but sometimes anything worked just if it meant spending time with her. Tonight, it was eleven o'clock, and Sam was online, she usually was. She was a night owl, pretty much. He typed in a greeting to her, saying he finally got his textbooks. She congratulated him, then started complaining about her mother again.

"Ugh, I haven't had any food since we went to that sushi place!" Sam typed in with agitation. "Then mom comes home, having spent money on _hair products!_ We were going to use that for food money!"

"Ouch, that sucks."

"Yeah, and now she and dad are fighting. Ugh." Sam chose the smiley that appeared to be puking. Freddie chuckled at that and started considering whether or not he should get something for her. Normally he wouldn't, but she was a good friend of his and her family was like a second family to him, after the hell he'd endured.

"Keep that up Sam, and I may go run out to Wendy's and get some food for you guys."

"No! I couldn't do that. Besides, I don't like Wendy's." Freddie raised his eyebrows in surprise and waited for Sam to continue, as the messenger said she was still typing. "I got food poisoning from them once, same for Taco Bell. Ugh, I hate them…"

"Sorry, didn't know about that." Then again, there was a lot that he probably didn't know anymore. One thing he knew he regretted, calling things off with her. Maybe things would have been different for them, who knows, but he wasn't so concerned with that anymore.

"Well maybe Sonic, they're probably still open right now."

"No Freddie, I don't want you to do that." Freddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders, maybe she was right. Though, he just couldn't help but to feel like he should get some food for them. He waited for a few minutes, then Sam finally replied. "Okay that's it, fine! I'm hungry damn it, I need food! And besides, Mom says not to look a gift horse in the mouth…"

"Ah huh, see? Mother knows best."

"Shut up, Freddie. Just, if you're going to get food, hurry. I'm dying here!" That was all he needed to hear, he took off. He started to head to the garage to find his car, but his parents were both asleep.

"Shit, there goes that plan. Guess I'm going on foot, may as well. I need the jog, anyway." He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, it was all he needed for a run to sonic, which was practically around the corner. It was less than a quarter of a mile, anyway. He slowly unlocked the door and left, knowing his parents would probably kill him when he got back. Hell, he was 21, it shouldn't matter anyway.

He started jogging down the street when it dawned on him, he hadn't thought this plan through. Go figure, Sam needs something and he just rushes off without thinking. He was horribly out of shape now, he'd lose his energy before jogging one freaking minute, and it was _cold_ outside! He still had a bit of a cold. He chuckled nervously and pulled out his cell phone, looks like he'd have to let Sam know it _might_ be a while.

"What is it?" Sam asked when she answered. Her eyebrows rose when she heard Freddie panting and wheezing, that was never a good sign. "Uh, Freddie?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Freddie said with a slight smile. "Garage door's shut and parents are asleep, so I'm hoofing it."

"WHAT?" Sam's jaw fell and her eyes widened, that had to be the craziest thing he'd ever done. What the hell was he thinking? It was dark, it was cold, and who knew just how much crime was out there. "Then don't worry about it, go back home!"

"No dice, Sam."

"Freddie…you couldn't open the garage door?"

"Not without waking up the parents." Sam slapped her forehead as Freddie slowly walked across the street and around the corner, he was too out of breath to run anymore. "I probably should have thought this through."

"No shit, really? Hey, you know the Japanese word for idiot? It is Baka! Baka, Baka, Baka, _Baka!"_

"Well I'm halfway there." Sam groaned and shifted her eyes to the side. She didn't ever bother getting a license and the family car was out of gas. She was really worried about Freddie being out in the dark alone.

"I'm getting on my bike and meeting you at Sonic!"

"No, don't do that!"

"Give me a few minutes to give me my shoes on. Just sit down and wait, got that?"

"Sam…."

"Don't 'Sam' me, idiot!" Sam hung up and Freddie chuckled nervously, he hadn't anticipated on that happening. He sighed and eventually made it to Sonic, he had her order ready and everything. When he pressed the button to order, they never answered. Then it dawned on him once again.

"Crap…they're closed….I thought they were open until midnight! It isn't even half after eleven yet!" He sighed and sat down, looking to the right when he spotted Sam riding up on her bike. She was wearing a baseball cap, sweater, and sport pants. She stopped next to him and glared at him as if he were the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. "You know, I didn't want you to come, I told you not to…"

"Yeah well I was worried about you, so shut up."

"Hey, I'm brave, nothing scares me anymore."

"See if I care. Sonic's not even open!" Freddie nodded and looked over at the pizza hut, they were closed, even though they looked like they were still sending out deliveries. It was possible for them to find a phone book and dial up Dominos for delivery, but chances were likely they weren't open.

"Yeah, I just realized probably no places around here are open."

"No? Really, Freddie, it took you that long to figure it out?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and Sam slowly shook her head. "There's a gas station back there a bit, we can go there."

"Okay, great." Freddie was more worried about her being out in the dark on her own, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. Hell, she even brought a wooden sword that she made herself, so she could definitely fend off any attackers, not that there would be any anyway. She just took the extra precaution. She got on her bike and started pedaling, remembering to stay slow enough for Freddie to stay behind her.

"Just don't be looking at my ass."

"I'm not!" He thought again and smirked deviously, he could have fun with this. "Well I wasn't until you said something."

"Ack!" Sam shouted out and looked back, only to see Freddie jogging up next to her. "I _will _hit you!" Freddie smirked again and slowed down, letting her pedal in front once more. He looked at her waist and saw her pant line just sagging past her underwear line. He chuckled and started jogging up to her.

"Nice view by the way!"

"Ah! Again? Really?" Sam quickly reached back and pulled her pants up and held her shirt down, she was starting to blush. "Still, I _will_ hit you. Don't think I won't!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Smart…tease the person with the weapon! Dumbass!" Freddie laughed and they came up to the gas station, there was always food there. Sam left the bike outside and the two went in searching for food. Freddie watched as she grabbed her stuff, he also kept a good eye on the bike, as he knew bike thefts were not uncommon. "You're an embarrassment, by the way, Freddie."

"Yeah, whatever you say Sam." Once they made it to the counter, Freddie started to pay, but Sam stopped him, not wanting him to pay for everything. It didn't go according to her plans when she only had a dollar bill in her wallet.

"Crap." Freddie smirked and paid for everything, then walked outside with her. "What now?"

"I think I'll walk you to your place…" Sam shrugged, she would rather walk him to his home and go, but she figured he did whatever he wanted to do. Besides, she wanted him to be there to explain why she had to get on a bike because he did something stupid, if her parents asked anything. She hoped her dad wouldn't be up, since he would probably be a problem.

"That's fine, but you're coming inside so I don't have to deal with my parents alone."

"Aw, damn…" Sam then decided to just walk her bike home with Freddie, it would be more relaxing that way, and Freddie didn't really want to try and keep up. She walked right by his side, making sure she didn't go ahead of him so he could try and be perverted in any way.

"I'm not letting you stare at my ass this time."

"Oh, really? Darn." Sam glared at him and chuckled, she had him beat. He then stopped walking and she shouted out.

"I don't think so!" She then turned around and waited for him to start walking, making sure to pull her pants up if she needed to.

"What it wasn't like I was going to look."

"_Sure_ you weren't. I know you, Freddie. Pervert."

"Hey, I'm no pervert. I just like messing with you, that's all." He laughed and patted her back as they continued on. She shrugged and the two both took a good breath. There was nothing quite like walking around in the nighttime, truly one of the worldly splendors.

"Had it up to my neck with perverts…would you believe some guy actually fell on top of me once?" Freddie raised his eyebrow curiously, that never sounded good. He knew she'd been through some pretty rough, traumatic stuff that she never gave any details about, not wanting to talk about them, so he was always concerned when he heard stuff like that. If only because he'd known so many people who had been through similar, or worse. "He was my friend…we're in the back of this motor home, I'm on the floor and he's on the bed. He falls off, lands on me, and is literally inches away from my face, and what does he do? He grabs my boobs!"

"Wow." Freddie couldn't help but chuckle, that was a pretty bold move for anyone to make. "You guys still talk?"

"Eh, sometimes…He's a lot more mature now, not quite so stupid."

"That's good." They walked on for a good minute when Sam started up.

"You know, I'll never get that love thing…I don't believe in it, you know?"

"Me either, to be honest. I used to think there was something, but in truth…I think it's all crap." Sam shrugged and looked at Freddie with a frown, she knew he'd been through bad times. It might be a while before that was all fixed for him. "Love is overrated."

"There's a lot of things that are, I suppose."

"Yeah, for example, first kisses." Sam laughed and nodded her head, she'd not had hers, and really didn't care to. Freddie's first kiss was in the dark, asleep, he couldn't remember shit about it. The girl he was with just rolled over, and kissed him. Frankly, he always thought when Sam kissed his cheek on their third date together, he should have kissed her back.

"You know, ever since that one incident, I've never really been into boys. Or women!"

"Yeah, good save there. Without that latter half, anything could have been interpreted." He smirked and she rolled her eyes, she actually didn't give a damn. "But I am living proof that within the last two years, you _have_ been into guys." Sam shifted her eyes to the side and shrugged once more.

"Nah, I was just trying something new with you." Freddie frowned and glanced downward, that hadn't actually been something he wanted to hear. "I never really knew much about it, other than when your heart starts doing that thumping thing, then there might be something, that you might have found your one. Turns out, that wasn't the case."

"Yeah, I guess…" Freddie closed his eyes and groaned inwardly, he already felt upset for screwing that whole thing up. He never stopped feeling something for her. Now he wouldn't be able to forgive himself, especially since they both knew _nothing_ could ever come of their relationship again. It just wasn't a line that they were ever going to cross again, they were stuck as friends for the rest of their lives, all because of his stupid ass mistake. Why the hell did he ever have to make such a goddamn, fucked up, stupid ass decision? Why'd he ever have to go move in with a mentally screwed up person who would never leave the mentally screwed up, emotionally, mentally, and even physically abusive person living there too, and get stuck in a horrible situation for two years that killed so many things for him? Why! Why the _hell_ did he have to be _so fucking stupid?_ And Sam had been there all along, and he screwed that up for good.

"Now what I believe in is more where you've practically been born and raised together, that's the kind of love I think is real. I don't know, though."

"Who knows…" They finally arrived at her house and had to go around back, they weren't sure who would be up, but figured if it was her dad, then they would start needing some answers. Much to their surprise, it was her mom that was up and waiting for them.

"Hey Freddie!" Pam said with a smile. Freddie waved at her and walked into the living room with Sam, who took a seat in her recliner. It was now a few minutes past midnight.

"Well, do you want anything?" Sam asked as she looked over at him. "Perhaps anything to drink? Maybe something to eat…"

"No thanks, I'm good," he replied with a smile. He didn't need anything at all. He sat there as Sam turned to her mom and started talking. They had their arguments, true, but never as bad as some of the shit he'd seen in the last two years.

"You know mom, why do you have to go out and spend that money on stuff like hair care, _cigarettes_, booze. I mean cigarettes, really? Same thing grandpa died of, lung cancer…and it's going to get you too!" So maybe Pam smoked, but she didn't smoke more than one and a half pack a day. Freddie chuckled and slowly shook his head, he always enjoyed this, but wasn't sure why. He thought it amusing

"Well, I'm wanting to quit," Pam said with a forlorn expression. "It's just hard to…"

"Well keep trying, if you're sincere about it," Freddie said with a smile. Pam looked over as he chuckled vainly. "You should of seen the person I did, smoking three to four packs a day." Pam's jaw fell and her eyes grew wide, that was unheard of. That person was surely knocking on death's door. "I give the lady a couple more years before lung cancer, or some other kind of physical ailment takes her."

"Yeah, let's not talk about those people, huh?" Sam asked with narrow eyes. She knew who he was talking about and hated when he brought them up, since he always ended up sad or depressed afterwards and she would have to cheer him up somehow.

"Not only that, but you'd have to hear from her 'I'm quitting, I'm quitting,' all the time and then it's time to light up a cigarette. Literally, it was like 'I'm quitting!' Puff up another smoke!"

"Damn, that's not healthy at all," Pam said quietly.

"You're telling me. Sorry Sam…" Sam shrugged and offered him something to eat once more, but he refused. He was going to keep refusing, but she wasn't going to give up. "You know, my parents haven't called yet, so I'm guessing they're still asleep, which is good news. I should probably start heading home though."

"Yeah, unless you slept here," Sam said with a slight laugh.

"I'd love to see how that would go over."

"Sure, just leave a message on their phone." He laughed and she grinned, it was always nice seeing him laugh. After all, he didn't really do it so much when he got back, she was the one that got him to laugh again.

"I suppose I should get going, anyway."

"Would you like some water? It is cold out there, and you need something so your throat doesn't tighten up, you know." Freddie looked at her softly, which he found himself doing rather often that night, oddly enough, and shrugged. He may as well give in.

"I guess I'll take some."

"Great!' Sam quickly got up and moved to the kitchen, he followed after her. She pulled a cup from the pantry and handed it to him. "Well, fill it up and drink."

"Thanks." As quickly as he filled up the cup, he drank every sip. He was thirstier than he thought. He and Sam then walked to the door and she opened it for him.

"Let me know when you get home, okay? I'm worried enough about you out there as it is."

"Aww."

"Shut up. Thanks for the food."

"No problem." They exchanged hugs and he went on his way. It was a long, slow walk back home, and when he got back, nobody was awake. He was sure they'd notice a purchase on his card, though, and ask questions, but he didn't care. He was surprised, he'd probably actually do anything for Sam if she needed it. He slowly entered the house and locked the door, then moved to his bedroom and turned his computer on. He found Sam on Skype and started typing. "I'm home by the way! Had fun! It was so worth the questions that will probably arise tomorrow."

"Thank god!" Sam replied quickly, she hadn't started eating yet, but was fixing to.

"Aw, you were worried? Believe me, after living in the ghetto for a year, nothing scares me anymore." Except getting too close to someone, or pain, or anything that had to do with letting anyone near his heart.

"Oh? Well _I_ didn't want to have to deal with attending a funeral." Freddie laughed, he could feel her smirk from all the way on the other side of the computer screen.

"_Nothing_ would have happened, but I do like that you were worried…" He smirked and Sam chuckled a bit, she still thought he was insane.

"Yeah, whatever you say Freddie…And now mom tells me to make something for you in return for this. Huh…"

"I know, I was there…"

"Yeah, well I love this ramen! You know, I can make it from scratch, it is _awesome_."

"I would love to see you make ramen from scratch, sounds like something I'd enjoy."

"Hmm, well perhaps I'll make you a bowl next time you're over, in return for the food. Pay you back, you know."

"Thanks." Freddie smiled as Sam typed one final sentence.

"I'm going to eat my meal now, so I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye!"

"Enjoy it." Freddie smiled and let his fingers hover over the keys, as though there was one final parting phrase he wanted to leave her, it always seemed to be on the tip of his tongue whenever he spoke with her. He sighed and closed his hands up. "Nah." He didn't even believe in it anyway. It was never going to happen again, not anymore. He didn't even want it, anyway. He was perfectly happy just being friends with her. He smiled and leaned back in his chair, he had an idea for another story, perhaps a short little one chapter story. "Enjoy the food, Sam. What I would do for you…"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the story, and now I'm going to bed. Review if you shall! I know Freddie and Sam had their first kiss on the show, but I have it differently for my own reasons, so don't worry about that subject...


End file.
